


There's an impostor among us... (A Haikyuu!! Among Us AU horror story)

by Snakies



Series: Snake's Halloween Shenanigans [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Dead, Everyone is sus, Gore, Graphic Description, Halloween, Heavy Angst, Horror, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, POV Impostor (Among Us), POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Pining, Spooky, Survival Horror, be afraid, rip kogane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakies/pseuds/Snakies
Summary: Kuroo shot a hopeful glance at Kenma, who just stared blankly back at him, though it wasn’t really an annoyed expression, more like exhausted. “I promise I won’t get on your nerves too much.” Kuroo told him. Kenma just nodded and gave him a small smile that never failed to make his stomach flip.It was rare that Kenma smiled so willingly, so the fact that even the tiny reassuring smile was quick, Kuroo felt extra special and safe.Everything is gonna be fine.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Snake's Halloween Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970923
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT before we get started PLEASE READ AND MIND THE TWs!!  
> im terrible at tags so im so sorry if I miss anything
> 
> this shit gets FUCKED UP so please be cautious if you are sensitive to any of these things!  
> TWs//  
> heavy gore, cannibalism (alien but still), angst, not a happy ending, lots of blood, graphic descriptions of said blood, descriptions of vomit, murders, and A LOT of characters die
> 
> if you're still wanting to read then have fun!! this is my first ever murder mystery/gore writing so comments on how I did are appreciated!
> 
> This first chapter is Kuroo's POV of the events. The second chapter will be the impostor's POV (because I wish to describe how he did the murders. murders are one of my favorite things to write) which will be up soon!  
> I'm not gonna tell you who it is yet, so read to the end to find out! (Hopefully I made it somewhat of a puzzle...)
> 
> Happy halloween! Probably more spooky stuff soon i'm filled with ideas!

The crew had finally landed at the station, and Kuroo was excitedly chatting with his fellow crewmates, sitting right next to his best friend (and lowkey crush) Kenma, who was pointedly ignoring everyone and just playing something on his phone. Kuroo paid no mind though, since that was something he did all the time. 

Before the crew could actually unload onto the station, they were stopped by an announcement on the loudspeaker. _“Attention crewmates, there is one impostor among us. Go forward with extreme caution.”_ it blared, and everyone froze.

It was Nishinoya who first broke the tension. “Really? I doubt it, we’ve all basically grown up together.” he scoffed, and one by one everyone started to relax. Kuroo however hadn’t let go of Kenma’s hand (that he didn’t even remember grabbing onto) until the shorter boy wiggled his way free. 

“Still though, everyone go in pairs or in groups of three while doing your tasks.” Daichi noted, basically attaching himself to Sugawara who rolled his eyes. “You really can’t ever be too cautious.”

Kuroo shot a hopeful glance at Kenma, who just stared blankly back at him, though it wasn’t really an annoyed expression, more like exhausted. “I promise I won’t get on your nerves too much.” Kuroo told him. Kenma just nodded and gave him a small smile that never failed to make his stomach flip. 

It was rare that Kenma smiled so willingly, so the fact that even the tiny reassuring smile was quick, Kuroo felt extra special and safe. 

_Everything is gonna be fine._

The crew eventually dispersed, and the partners headed over to the engine room to do maintenance. A boring task really, though it was nice to see Bokuto and an albeit irritated Akaashi finishing up the fueling process. 

“Ah Bokuto-san, you really needed your boyfriend to protect you from the _‘impostor’_.” Kuroo remarked as Kenma knelt down to check the wiring on the engine. 

Bokuto just huffed. “Don’t say _impostor_ so willy-nilly! You’ll call him straight to us!” 

Akaashi gave him a very annoyed stare. “The impostor isn’t Voldemort, dumbass.”

“Ack! You’ll call him here too!” 

Kuroo laughed at their bickering before turning back to Kenma, who was shuffling around in his small toolbox sighing. “What’s up?” he asked him.

“I forgot my screwdriver is in the kitchen, this pipe is loose.” Kenma sighed again and stood up. “I’m going to go get it, stay here with these two, okay?” 

“Right, are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Kuroo gave him a worried glance, but Kenma just rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“You and I both know I’m capable of handling myself.” he threw his toolbox over his shoulder. “Besides, the kitchen is in the cafeteria. If anything goes wrong I‘ll push the emergency button.”

Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek in indecision. If anything happened to Kenma…

But he was also right. Kenma was _very_ capable of protecting himself, since he had extensive knowledge of martial arts, and he was going to the cafeteria, probably the safest place at the station. Kenma wasn’t dumb, and probably would have had Kuroo accompany him if he had left his screwdriver elsewhere.

“Okay, I’ll stay here, but hurry.” he said finally. Kenma gave him another reassuring smile (which he did in fact blush a little at) and slid out of the room. Kuroo turned back to Bokuto and Akaashi, who had stopped bickering, and were giving him knowing grins. “What?”

“You’re _soooo_ obvious, Kuroo-san.” Bokuto cooed and slung one arm around him. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” he said simply, shrugging. “I just wanted to make sure my friend is safe, since you know, there’s an _impostor among us._ ” he stated, staring at Akaashi who just rolled his eyes.

“You’re all way too scared.” he mumbled. “Seriously, the sooner we all finish our tasks the sooner we all leave, and-”

 _“-And having us work in pairs makes it slower,”_ Bokuto finished in a mocking tone, earning another glare from his boyfriend. “Yeah you’re right, but it also makes us _safer_. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, Aki.”

“There’s a 0% chance that you lose me, dumbass.” Akaashi answered him, a little softer this time. Kuroo knew that anytime Bokuto called him “Aki” he became incredibly soft and shy. _How cute. I wonder if I should give Kenma a nickname…_

Before they could say anything else, the three froze as slow footsteps sounded from the end of the hallway. He felt Bokuto tense up against his shoulders, and Akaashi starred in defiance at the doorway. But after a long moment of build up, Kenma appeared in the doorway holding a screwdriver and his toolbox. 

Kuroo let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and sighed with relief. “Finally. Did you see anything suspicious on your little errand?” he asked him. Kenma shook his head and snorted.

“I was gone for five minutes, Kuroo.” he commented as he knelt back down to the loose pipe and began screwing it back in. “But no, I didn’t see anything suspicious. I only ran into Shoyo in the cafeteria scarfing down granola bars that Daichi told him specifically not to scarf down.” Kenma noted, smiling to himself as he recalled the memory. Kuroo felt heat in his chest rise at this. _So? Who gives a fuck about shrimpy?_ He thought with sudden jealousy.

He was brought back to the present as Bokuto gave him a smug smirk and slap on the shoulder before slipping away from a playful punch back. 

Okay, yes, maybe he was a little obvious about his crush on Kenma, but cut a guy some slack, alright? You don’t want your crush to be murdered by an impostor before you can confess your undying love for him, and you would feel a little hurt if he ended up liking some random shrimp more than you. Come on now.

“Well you two have fun with the engine, let's go to electrical Akaashi~” Bokuto chirped and took Akaashi’s hand (much to the taller man’s dismay) and pulled him out of the room with a wave. 

“Kuroo, come take a look at this,” Kenma beckoned him with a finger. He bent down to his level and looked at where Kenma was working, and the pipes were definitely loose, so much so it couldn’t have been an accident. “I think someone deliberately did this.”

Kuroo’s stomach started to churn as he glanced behind them, but no one was waiting there with a knife. “You think so?”

“Yeah, keep watch behind me, I’ll-” the pair jumped at a sudden siren blaring throughout the room and halls. 

“ATTENTION, A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. GO TO THE CAFETERIA IMMEDIATELY.”

* * *

Kuroo and Kenma had arrived at the cafeteria first, along with a tearful Hinata and exasperated Kageyama. One by one the crew scurried into the cafeteria, until everyone had arrived. No one said anything, silently scanning each other to figure out who was missing. 

“I-It was Kogane…” Hinata finally spoke up through sobs. Kuroo’s heart instantly shattered into pieces as he studied the smaller boy. He looked wrecked, with tears and vomit staining his spacesuit. _Well, it looks like those granola bars came back up._

“Where did it happen, Hinata-kun?” Sugawara tenderly wiped the tears off his face, his tone full of pity and worry. 

Hinata’s eyes widened and he began to sob again as he remembered the scene, so Kageyama put his hand in his hair and decided to speak instead. “He was coming back from the cafeteria and he saw him in the northern hallway. Koganegawa’s body was sliced in half.” Kageyama visibly shivered. _He must’ve seen it too._

“Did you see anyone while you were going to and from the cafeteria?” Tanaka asked, shifting questioning glances at the entire crew. 

Hinata nodded. “O-only Kenma, b-but he went into the kitchen to grab his screwdriver, t-then went back south to the engine room.” 

Kuroo felt Kenma tense up at this mention, but no one turned to look at him. Kuroo held onto his hand again, only this time Kenma didn’t shoo him away. _Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone accuse you._ He thought as he squeezed his hand.

“I didn’t see anyone. I was in the office the whole time.” Kageyama stated. 

“Okay… so we have no idea who could have possibly done it.” Oikawa spoke up, scratching the back of his head as he scanned the rest of the crew. “That’s unsettling.”

“Right, so the sooner we all finish our tasks, the sooner we can leave, and no one else has to die.” Yamaguchi said, and Kuroo gave him a pitying look. _Poor guy’s shaking like a leaf._

But everyone seemed to agree to that mindset, but before the meeting came to a close, Kenma cleared his throat and let go of Kuroo’s hand. “While we were in the engine room, we noticed the pipes were loosened intentionally.” he said, making everyone tense up again.

“So?” Tsukishima tsked, pulling a newly shaken Yamaguchi closer to him. 

“I just think it might be important to note that some of your tasks might be intentionally messed with as a distraction, so if anything seems off, be a little more careful.”

“Thank you, Kenma, that’s very useful information.” Daichi said, nodding to him. “Let me know if anyone else’s tasks were messed with.” 

And with that, the meeting ended. Kuroo and Kenma walked in silence, staring straight ahead as they made their way back to the engine room. Kuroo took the liberty of striding ahead and peeking inside the room. Once the coast was clear he motioned for Kenma to follow, who didn’t complain about his caution this time, and simply just followed close behind. 

The pair knelt down and began screwing the pipes back tight, taking turns watching each other’s backs. When they were finally finished they both stood up and glanced at each other.

“You’re probably guessing what I’m thinking by now, right?” Kuroo said.

“Yes, but that’s not going to stop you from saying it.” Kenma replied, shrugging.

Nonetheless, Kuroo put both hands on Kenma’s shoulders and pulled him a little closer. “The murder happened the same time you left my side. That was dangerous as fuck and it very well could have been you.” he growled. Kenma’s eye contact didn’t waver, but he nodded in understanding.

“It won’t be me.” Kenma said, returning the same intense glare Kuroo held. “You can bet my life on it.”

“I’d really rather not bet your life on anything,” Kuroo murmured, but Kenma took his wrists in his hands and got even closer, their faces mere centimeters from each other. Kuroo held his breath. They had never been this close before.

“I’m serious, _it won’t be me._ And you’re gonna have to believe that, because you won’t like where my next task is.” Kenma told him in a soft voice. Kuroo inwardly groaned and squeezed Kenma’s shoulders tighter. _Damnit._

“Fine,” he said, gritting his teeth. “But I’ll be keeping watch the whole time, and you better leave as soon as you’re done.”

Kenma gave him a teasing smile. “Yes, _mother_.”

* * *

The pair had finally made it to the office. Kuroo was thankful to see all his crewmates along the way, even if they were a little jumpy. It was understandable, since someone had literally just died. 

_But we’re all gonna finish here just fine. Everything is fine._

Kuroo had also held Kenma’s hand the entire way there. Kenma didn’t argue though, he just walked with him at the same pace. The two had been holding hands ever since they were kids, so it wasn’t weird or romantic in any way (even if Kuroo wanted it to be romantic), and Kenma didn’t seem to mind either. Of course Kenma didn’t _know_ that Kuroo had the hots for him, but Kuroo was fine with keeping it that way for now.

The two stopped at the office and Kuroo reluctantly let go of Kenma’s hand. Kenma handed him his toolbox and pulled out his wallet. “I’ll only be a few minutes. If anything bad is about to happen, run.” he said, putting his hand on the door handle. 

“Just hurry,” Kuroo hissed, shifting his eyes down the hallway. He hated Kenma being alone, but he also hated being alone in a two way hallway where the impostor could literally strike him from either side.

Kenma gave him a thumbs up and another grin, before slipping into the room and shutting the door.

Kuroo decided now was the perfect time to practice deep breathing exercises. He kept his back firmly glued to the wall, his hands balled into fists, ears pricked, as he took turns glancing down both ends of the hallway. He knew a little bit of self defence, but it would probably be better to just run if things got ugly. He had long legs, he was tall, he was an athlete all of high school, he could outrun anyone. 

Though to be honest, he’d rather not run away from the impostor, leaving Kenma to walk out of the room alone and get cucked. He bit the inside of his cheek again and glanced up at the ceiling, feeling the sweat flow down his forehead. _Hurry hurry hurry!_

Kuroo would normally describe himself as a very level headed, and confident person, especially in stressful situations, but considering the gruesome nature of an impostor muder, he formally decided that being a victim of that is not the way he wants to go out, especially if he hadn’t even confessed to Kenma yet! Being anxious was not one of his favorite things to feel. _Hurry up Kenma!_

He started at the sound of a door handle clicking, and Kenma padding out of the room, satisfied. Kuroo sighed with way too much relief and handed Kenma back his toolbox. “You survived,” the shorter man joked. Kuroo just huffed at him and playfully messed up his hair, earning a very adorable and cheerful giggle from Kenma as he backed away. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile a little at it. _After all, his laugh can light up any situation._

“Next is electrical, let’s go.” Kenma said as he fixed his hair and started to walk down the hallway. Kuroo turned to follow him but they were both interrupted by another loud siren. “ATTENTION, A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. GO TO THE CAFETERIA IMMEDIATELY.”

* * *

This time they were the last to arrive at the meeting, and Kuroo’s blood ran cold as he saw a very galled, teary eyed Tsukishima, who was covered in blood, as well as Kageyama, who was wearing a horrified expression, holding a blood soaked keycard. Hinata was behind him, clinging to his spacesuit so hard it looked like it might tear. 

“Which one of you fucking _‘crewmates’_ killed Tadashi?” he snarled, giving everyone in the room a murderous glare. Kuroo’s gaze flicked down to Kageyama’s hands, and saw Yamaguchi’s name through the blood. 

No one answered for a long time, both from shock and terror. Tsukishima started to shake with rage and grief. “Fucking say something!” he roared.  
“I doubt the impostor is actually going to out himself, Tsukishima.” Tanaka finally said. Tsukishima whirled to face him and grabbed his suit collar, baring his teeth. “Well it was fucking one of you!”

Before Tsukishima could do any more, Daichi pulled him and Tanaka apart, turning to face Tsukishima. “Violence and threats aren't going to solve anything, you know that.” he said in a low, even voice. “Calm. Down.”

Tsukishima gave him a final, incredulous look before breathing in, then out, and backing up. He snatched Yamaguchi’s keycard from Kageyama’s hands and stormed out of the room, holding it tightly to his chest. Daichi sighed, but he let him go to grieve. He turned to Kageyama. “What happened?”

“Me and Hinata were heading back from the cam room, when we heard Tsukishima yelling. We ran to the scene and saw him holding Yamaguchi’s… top half.” Kageyama explained, and the room was deafeningly silent again. 

“H-His bottom half was missing… but his keycard was at the end of the hallway.” Hinata continued, burning his face into Kageyama’s spacesuit. 

“Did anyone see anything suspicious?” Sugawara asked, but once again, no one spoke. Kuroo gulped. _No one saw anything._

“I-If no one saw anything, we really should just hurry up and finish so we can leave.” Nishinoya squeaked, and Tanaka nodded. 

Everyone else seemed to agree too, and the meeting came to a close. Kuroo and Kenma hung back a little, murmuring to each other. 

“Kenma, your next task is in electrical, right?” they were stopped by Tanaka and Nishinoya. Kenma just nodded. “Cool, do you guys mind if we come with you? We have tasks there and we’re uh…” he trailed off, but he definitely didn’t need to finish that statement.

“Well if you’re going too, I need to hang back and talk to Daichi and Sugawara, so Kenma, you go with them, yeah?” Kuroo suggested. Kenma seemed indifferent, but he nodded again and gestured towards the direction of the electrical room. “Run like the wind when you’re done.” Kenma said cheekily before trailing behind Tanaka and Nishinoya. Kuroo felt a twist in his gut at that comment, but paid no mind to it. _He was always a dark humor sort of guy._

_But I’m still gonna run like the wind after I’m done here. No way in hell I’m getting caught in the hallway alone!_

He padded up to Daichi who was speaking with Sugawara in a low voice, but turned to address Kuroo with a nod. “Yes?”

“I just have a question…” he began, but quickly was at a loss for words. The two men just patiently looked back, understanding. Kuroo took a deep breath. 

“Do… do you guys have any idea of who the impostor might be?” he asked, finally being able to get the words out. The pair shared a look, but didn’t answer for a while. Kuroo gulped again and fidgeted a little.

“We… have our suspicions, but we really don’t want to accuse anyone, and start gossip and tension.” Sugawara said carefully. Kuroo immediately nodded. “Right, of course. Sorry if that was unprofessional.” 

“I think it was rather reasonable.” Daichi reassured him. “But also don’t forget that the more time we spend worrying about who it could be, the more time we’re giving the impostor to kill.”

“Yeah okay.” Kuroo replied, though he didn’t feel reassured at all. He flinched a little as Sugawara put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you worried about Kenma?” he asked.

Kuroo laughed nervously. “What gave it away?” he joked, though it didn’t really lighten the mood at all. “I’m more worried for the fate of the crew if I’m being honest.”

“In that case, let’s go do our tasks as quickly as possible.” Daichi concluded, turned back to head into the western hallway. Sugawara gave him an empathetic smile before following, and when he was sure no one else was in the room, he ran like the wind to electrical.

* * *

When he finally got to electrical, the door was closed, and there was blood splattered on the wall, pieces of blood soaked spacesuits scattered around, and a trail of blood leading into the door. He slowed to a stop and pressed his ear up to the door, and he heard sniffling coming from the other side. He felt petrified as he timidly knocked on the door. “K-Kenma! Are you in there?” he called, hoping to whatever god was up there that Kenma was alright.

“Kuroo? Kuroo! Is that you? Are you being followed?” he heard Kenma’s panicked voice, and was slightly relieved, but that didn’t last long as he looked behind himself. Thankfully, the hallway was empty. “I’m alone.” he answered, though he wished he felt as confident as he sounded. _What happened?_

“Come in, i-it’s unlocked.” Kenma stuttered, and slowly, Kuroo pushed the door open. He felt his lunch almost come back to the surface as he saw the scene.

Kenma was seated between Tanaka and Nishinoya’s now torn apart bodies, covered in their blood. He was holding both of their severed hands. Tanaka’s eyes were screwed shut, but Nishinoya’s were wide open, and his mouth in a horrified, forever frozen scream. Some of their body parts were missing, like legs and arms, as well as chunks of their torsos. _What. The. Fuck._

“Kenma…” 

“T-The impostor caught us by surprise. I-I ran with whatever I could grab and hid in here.” Kenma croaked, his face stricken with terror. 

Kuroo felt like he was actually going to hurl as he stepped further into the room, blood squelching under his boots. But he persisted, and knelt down as far as he was willing to hold Kenma by the shoulders. His mouth felt dry. “A-are you hurt?”

Kenma, thankfully, shook his head. Kuroo took another breath and held Kenma’s face with his hands. Kenma leaned into the touch, seemingly relieved to be held. 

As much as Kuroo wanted to stay like this forever, holding Kenma, there were a few more pressing matters. “Did you see who the impostor was?”

Kuroo gulped as Kenma nodded. “Okay. We need to report this, where’s the emergency button?”

* * *

After the sirens and announcement, Kuroo picked Kenma up bridal style and made his way to the cafeteria. Kenma, thankfully, finished his electrical task before the attack, so they were one step closer to escaping.

 _Escaping from my own crewmate._ He thought with a shiver.

Kenma was holding onto him tightly, his face buried in his chest, sniffling. If this were any other circumstance, Kuroo would be thrilled, but he still felt like he was going to vomit, so he focused all of his attention on not vomiting all over Kenma as he sauntered into the cafeteria, all eyes on them.

“Tanaka and Nishinoya.” he managed to say before getting to the center table. Again, silence of the shock of losing two crewmates this time. “Kenma was with them, but managed to escape with their remains into the electrical room. He… He saw the imposter.”

Immediately the crew began shooting accusing glares at each other, but Tsukishima’s eyes remained on Kuroo, which made his stomach churn. Tsukishima hadn’t moved since he had walked in. _He probably wishes Yamaguchi escaped too._ Kuroo thought with pity.

“Who was it, Kenma?” Daichi pressed, the tension in the air seemingly making him gag (or the smell of blood of his old teammates, honestly it was hard to tell). 

Kenma didn’t say anything, but instead pointed a finger across the table, right at Tsukishima. 

The blonde’s eyes widened in shock, but then in rage. “WHAT?” he roared. 

“T-Tsukishima..?” Hinata questioned, but was greeted with a snarl and he shrunk behind Kageyama, who moved in between them, staring in defiance at Tsukishima. 

“It makes sense…” Oikawa said slowly, Tsukishima’s snarl turned on him. “He’s had quarrels with them in the past, as well as Kogane-san.” 

“Did you forget that Tadashi was murdered too?” Tsukishima shouted, but Oikawa stared back at him. 

“No. That could have been staged you know, to avert suspicion.” he pointed out. This only angered Tsukishima more, but the blonde stayed silent this time. “ _And_ Kenma says he _saw_ you. What reason could he have to lie?” 

Tsukishima’s blazing glare whipped back to Kenma, and Kuroo held him tighter. _Kenma wouldn’t lie about that. Never._

“As you all know, we must have a vote on whether or not to eject the suspect. Tsukishima,” Daichi addressed him, but didn’t shrink away when he was glowered at. “You can plead yourself not guilty.”

“All of you are fucking _disgusting_ if you think I would kill the only person I actually like in order to make myself look better.” he hissed. “I can’t believe you would even consider me. I wasn’t even fucking near electrical!”

“But you went off by yourself after Yamaguchi was murdered, so you don’t have an alibi.” Oikawa shot back. “You could have gone with Hinata when he asked you, but you refused. Pretty stupid if you ask me.”

Tsukishima didn’t respond, he just stared at Oikawa. Kuroo thought that even if he wanted to reply he couldn’t. Oikawa hit all of the points. _Tsukishima…_

“If Tsukishima doesn’t have another defense, we will begin the voting.” Daichi said evenly, scanning the crew. “Put your hand up if you think Tsukishima is the impostor.”

Some raised their hands right away, others hesitated, but eventually, everyone but Daichi and Tsukishima had their hands up. Kuroo had no choice but to believe Kenma, since he was at the scene. _I’m sorry…_

Tsukishima’s face turned from rage to dread as the majority was ruled. Before the blonde could move he was already being put in handcuffs and his helmet. _I’m sorry!_

“Wait… wait! Please! Don’t-” Tsukishima’s helmet knobs were all turned and he couldn’t be heard anymore. But he was still screaming, still crying, as Daichi and Sugawara dragged him out of the cafeteria and into the airlock room. He was kicking, trying to run away.

_But where could he run?_

A few, long moments of silence rang throughout the room, and soon, they saw Tsukishima’s yellow suit floating across the window, and Daichi and Sugawara returned, solemn. Tsukishima’s suit writhed a bit more, until he reached his hands up, and pulled off his helmet. Kuroo looked away when that happened, not wanting to see the rest.

_Afterall, everyone knows what happens when you take your helmet off in space._

* * *

Everyone grabbed their partners, and one by one people left the cafeteria, until only Kenma and Kuroo remained. They both made their way to the kitchen, and Kuroo silently cleaned Kenma up, who let him do it, though he was avoiding his gaze. “Hey, you did the right thing.” he said after a while. Kenma only shrugged.

“I didn’t want to though… I just-” Kenma stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. “It had to be him! He-” 

Suddenly, the bright lights of the kitchen turned off, and the room was pitch black. Kuroo’s gut reaction was to grab onto Kenma, but to his dismay, he had disappeared. “Kenma!” he screamed, frantically feeling around the room. 

“Kuroo, help m-” he heard Kenma’s call, but it was soon muffled. Someone took him!

_Tsukishima was not the imposter._

He couldn’t think about the guilt this time. He had to find Kenma. He stumbled across the kitchen, reaching his hands out to the place he heard Kenma’s voice last, though he ended up slamming into the wall. “Kenma!” he cried again, but this time he was left with no response.

Then, as soon as the lights turned off, they turned back on again. Kuroo blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Kitchen supplies were everywhere, but there was no blood.

He stormed out of the kitchen to find Kageyama in the cafeteria, looking equally panicked. “He took Kenma! We have to find him!” Kuroo panted.

“Did you see who?” Kageyama asked him, terrified. “Also, did you see Hinata? He disappeared when the lights turned off.”

“No. We have to find them!” Kuroo growled. “Where were you?” 

“We were in the east hall, and when the lights turned off, I grabbed Hinata and ran here since there’s light, but-” Kageyama gulped. “Hinata’s hand slipped from mine, and his screams got muffled.”

The two started when Akaashi burst into the room. “Kotaro! Where are you?” he cried, looking around the room until he spotted Kuroo and Kageyama. “Have you guys seen Bokuto?” he sobbed, and Kuroo regretfully shook his head.

“Damnit! That shithead disappeared when the lights shut off.” Akaashi explained, though his eyes widened in realization. “Your partners disappeared too!”

Kuroo lit up as he realized something as well. _Akaashi came from the east hall as well!_ “Quick, this way!” he blurted out, and started booking it into the east hall, the footsteps of Kageyama and Akaashi close behind.

They rounded the corner and to their distress, blood painted the walls and floors of the security room and hall. Kageyama was the first to approach the door, and he let out a wail of horror. “SHOYO!”

Kuroo and Akaashi approached behind him, and froze as they saw Hinata and Bokuto’s mangled bodies. Limbs were everywhere, and this time, Kuroo stumbled to the other side of the hallway and vomited.

He heaved and heaved, the images of both earlier and now running through his mind, not letting him have a break. _Good god, what is happening?_ He thought as he heaved again. 

“Get off me!” Kuroo choked a little as he heard a familiar voice down the hallway. 

_Kenma._

He sprinted down the hallway, ignoring the weariness of just barfing, and turned the corner to see Oikawa pinning Kenma down by the neck. “Get away from him!” He roared as he tackled Oikawa to the ground. He hadn’t noticed before, but Oikawa was covered in blood.

“THAT SNAKE KILLED HAJIME!” Oikawa yowled as he punched Kuroo in the face, who reared back and fell hard on the back of his head, knocking the wind out of him.

“Are you insane? I walked in and you were holding Iwaizumi’s body!” Kenma shrieked back. Oikawa got even angrier at this, and pinned Kenma again into a strangle. “LIAR! YOU’VE BEEN KILLING EVERYONE!” he yelled, tightening his grip. 

This time it was Daichi who appeared from the other end of the hallway, and pried Oikawa’s hands off of Kenma’s throat and pushed him into the wall. Kenma gasped for air and crawled over to Kuroo who sat up and embraced Kenma into his arms. 

“You turned the lights off, and took everyone you could to go on a feasting spree, don’t act like you didn’t!” Kenma growled. “You were _eating_ Iwaizumi!”

Oikawa’s eyes blazed, but he didn’t argue. Instead, he started _laughing_ . “I knew impostors were twisted… but you’re on a whole other level.” he said between wheezes.  
“Everyone is wrapped around your little finger… aren’t they?” Oikawa’s horrifying gaze flicked to Kuroo, who froze. 

Kenma however, was shaking like a leaf, holding onto Kuroo as tight as possible. “You’re sick.” he spat. 

Oikawa’s chuckle turned into a _cackle_. “Oh? I am? Fine!” Kuroo couldn’t describe the terror he felt as tears started to stream down Oikawa’s face. “Eject me then. DO IT!” he suddenly stood up, and stalked towards Daichi. “EJECT ME, THEN DIE!”

Daichi without hesitation seized Oikawa’s wrists and started dragging him towards the airlock, not even bothering to do the proper ritual. He didn’t look anyone in the eye as he dragged a cackling, terror-stricken Oikawa to the nearest airlock, and threw him out with as much force as he could muster. He shut the airlock, and stood there.

Silence. 

...Silence.

Nothing but the sniffling of Kenma, and the sobbing heard from down the hall. 

* * *

The infirmary. A calm, albeit a little too calm place in the station. Kuroo laid on the cot and stared at the ceiling. _6 out of 11. There are 6 of us left._

And everyone was in the infirmary now. Some were still crying, some were sleeping, and Kuroo honestly wasn’t sure who was doing what. All he felt was Kenma laying beside him, his soft, rhythmic breathing in his ear. Kenma’s arms were wrapped around him, in a tight cuddle. Kuroo blinked slowly, thinking.

He hadn’t even noticed how Akaashi reacted when he saw his boyfriend’s corpse. He didn’t cry out like Kageyama, or even move like Kuroo. He just stood there. 

Kuroo couldn’t even begin to imagine what was going through his mind at that sight. It made him feel sick all over again. _What if that was Kenma?_ He kept thinking. _What if I walked in and saw Kenma’s mangled body?_

But Kenma was sleeping next to him, occasionally twitching, like he was having some sort of dream (or nightmare). He was right here.

And if Kuroo died now, would he be happy?

* * *

Kuroo wasn’t actually sure when he had fallen asleep, but the room was dim, and quiet. His cot felt cold. He moved slightly, and noticed that Kenma wasn’t sleeping next to him anymore. He moved to sit up but stopped at the sudden agony of his head pounding. _Fuck… my head hurts._

He held a palm to his forehead as he slowly but surely sat up. He blinked a few times, his vision still slightly fuzzy, but once everything refocused, he was able to take in his surroundings.

The immediate cot next to him was empty, and the curtains separating the other cots were all open, leaving the two cots next to each other alone. He saw Kenma’s nametag on the nightstand, so it was safe to assume that was Kenma’s cot. _But… where is he?_

A few long moments of holding his head later, he managed to stand, even if he was slightly off balance, Kuroo could still walk somewhat. He started to slowly make his way through the infirmary, checking each cot for a crewmate, but they all were empty. _Where did everyone go?_

One peculiar thing he noticed was when he got to Daichi’s cot, there was a syringe sitting on where he was supposed to be. Kuroo picked up the syringe and read the label. “Sedate”.

A newfound anxiety stirred in his belly as he read it. What was a sedation syringe doing in Daichi’s bed? Kuroo checked the other cots and found more sedation syringes in each one. His gut twisted more and more as he scanned each cot. He stood up straight and stared into space.

_Oikawa was not the impostor._

But Oikawa was screaming that _Kenma_ was the impostor. But there’s no way that could be true. Kenma saw him _eating_ Iwaizumi. _Right?_

Maybe he saw something wrong? He had tried to _kill_ Kenma. But was that self defense?

_No… Kenma wouldn’t try to attack anyone._

Kuroo clutched his pounding headache as he stumbled out of the infirmary and into the cafeteria. No one was there either.

Except someone’s hand on the center table.

Step by step Kuroo approached the hand, until he was standing in front of it. It was a pale, soft hand. _Too big to be Kenma’s._ He thought as he hesitantly poked at the hand. The hand shifted, and revealed a name tag underneath it.

 _Sugawara_.

Before he had time to process, he noticed the dripping blood from the hand leading into a trail into the west hall. Against his better judgement, Kuroo started to follow it.

The hallway was dim as well, but the blood trail and the rancid scent of death was thick in the air as he continued down the hall. The blood trail gradually got bigger and bigger, until there were more splatters on the walls and the floor. Kuroo froze as he saw _Daichi’s_ leg leaning up against the wall. 

His feet kept moving, and he saw locks of _Kageyama’s_ hair and chunks of his torso littering the floor. Kuroo couldn’t even tell whose blood was whose anymore.

As he reached the end of the hall, he realized he was heading to the research lab. The door to the room was open, and the light was on. His steps turned into tip toes as he approached the room, shaking uncontrollably with fear. 

Kuroo’s ears pricked as he heard soft noises coming from the room, but he couldn’t quite decipher what they were. He almost didn’t want to find out, but he was this far.

_I at least need to see who the impostor is._

He was a couple yards away from the room now, and he stopped to listen again.

_Shuffling…. Squelching… growling…_

He took a tentative step forward.

_Crunching… chewing… licking…_

He took another step.

_Hissing… slithering…_

Another.

_Ripping… belching…_

And another.

Until he was two steps away from showing himself. The shadow being cast was something he only ever saw in horror movies. A long, tongue like figure was ripping an arm in half, and _swallowing_ it. Claws tore into a torso and ripped out a wet, heavy substance before tossing it into its mouth. 

Kuroo’s breath hitched in his throat as he thought of whatever’s eating that body could possibly be Kenma’s. 

And now, his.

Because whatever was feasting stopped. The tension thick as it slithered back into a human silhouette. 

“Tetsuro…” a slimy voice sounded from the scene, and the human figure raised it’s hand and beckoned from the shadow. 

And Kuroo had no other choice but to comply.

One step.

Two steps.

And he was face to face with Kenma, kneeling in front of Akaashi's mangled body. His cheeks rounded and face covered in his blood. His hands were grasping bones and organs, and his stomach wasn’t even a stomach. 

_It was a mouth._

Kenma tilted his head to look Kuroo in the eye, and swallowed whatever was in his mouth. He smiled. But not the cute, reassuring smile that Kenma usually wore.

The smile that always made Kuroo’s heart leap out of his chest.

The smile that he fell in love with.

_No._

No. This smile was knowing. 

_Evil_.

Then. It hit him.

_Kenma... was the impostor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID U GUESS BEFORE THE END? probably lmao, but I still hope you enjoyed regardless!  
> Like I said before the second chapter will be up soon with his POV on how he did the murders and his thought process.  
> It'll be a lot longer and a lot grosser probably, so tbh you won't miss anything if you choose to not read that. The only thing extra is explaining what happens to Kuroo, which will be at the end, so if you don't want to read the super gross parts, there will be a way to skip to the end without missing anything.
> 
> the second chapter will definitely be up before halloween for sure, but probably much sooner than that!
> 
> AND WITH THAT, follow me on twitter please <3 https://twitter.com/Sundewwie


	2. Impostor (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma was no stranger to his instincts. Ever since he finished high school and went through his metamorphosis (as humans called it), he felt the ongoing sensation of being hungry. Even just a simple ride on the subway was difficult, since the overwhelming, wonderful smell of food all around him was almost overpowering.  
> But Kenma was also no stranger to self control and calculation. Sure, he was hungry now, but very soon he wouldn’t be.  
> Very soon it would be a buffet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK FIRST I am so sorry I had to split it up, but part 2 will be out shortly! This just ended up being hella long, but here's to the halfway point!
> 
> Please read and mind the TWs, since this chapter and the next are gonna be a lot more messed up >.<  
> TWs// cannibalism, graphic descriptions of murder, angst, not a happy ending, lots of blood, graphic descriptions of said blood, kenma is an alien, so body horror (stomach mouth), annnnnnnd torture
> 
> If that's all cool with you then have fun! part 2 will be out within the week! Happy Halloween <3

Kenma was no stranger to his instincts. Ever since he finished high school and went through his metamorphosis (as humans called it), he felt the ongoing sensation of being  _ hungry _ . Even just a simple ride on the subway was difficult, since the overwhelming, wonderful smell of food all around him was almost overpowering.

But Kenma was also no stranger to self control and calculation. Sure, he was hungry now, but very soon he wouldn’t be.

Very soon it would be a buffet.

And for specifically that reason, his superiors always advised him not to get too attached to anyone who could potentially become food.

And that was proving to be easier said than done, since one tall, dark haired, annoyingly handsome man wouldn’t leave him alone.

When Kenma was a youngling, the boy attached onto him like glue almost instantly. As much as Kenma tried to distance himself, Kuroo would just latch back on, insisting that they “hang out” or “play volleyball” (a human sport which he never fully understood the point of, but it ended up being a fun and enriching experience). Growing up Kenma regrettably found himself becoming just as attached to him, wanting to see him at every possible moment and adoring his company.

Even when he went through metamorphosis he couldn’t bring himself to crave Kuroo’s meat. Whenever he thought about it he started to feel sick, like it was wrong, even if he was just following his instincts. 

He couldn’t tell Kuroo about metamorphosis (hell, the dude didn’t even know he was an alien impostor), so he tried to avoid him during that time. Kuroo was irritatingly understanding the whole time and was giving him space. Kenma began to miss his scent (whether it was because he smelled delicious or simply comforting, he didn’t know), and when his metamorphosis finally ended, Kenma couldn’t help but make his way over to Kuroo’s house, knock on his door, and as soon as he answered, he wrapped around him like a koala and refused to let go.

_ Is this what humans call having a crush? _ Kenma thought as Kuroo hugged him back. He could feel Kuroo’s heart pounding in his chest, and found it hard to keep from drooling. He had never been this close to an actual beating heart.

_ The most delicious part. _

Kenma felt a little bit of guilt as he refused to let go. Kuroo probably thought he was hugging him as an affectionate gesture, which was partially true, but he also was enthralled with his heart. He could tell how big it was, how healthy, how  _ juicy _ . Kenma would have stayed there forever if his stomach didn’t start growling. Kenma had never been more thankful for a hoodie in his life.

It wasn’t exactly his stomach that was growling.

But his poor mouth wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

* * *

Finally it was Kenma’s first year to work at a station. He paid close attention to his phone as the crew flew through the atmosphere, communicating with his superiors as Kuroo chatted excitedly next to him. 

_ There are 11 of us in total.  _ He texted, pointedly ignoring the rest of the crew.

_ “Good. According to the schedule, you are the only alien in the crew. Don’t get caught.”  _ his superior responded, sending a slight shiver down Kenma’s spine.

It wasn’t often that aliens had to work alone, especially in such a large group. But Kenma was the most advanced alien in his class, so he must’ve been put there for a reason. 

Besides, he didn’t have to share his food with anyone else.

_ Rodger.  _

Before the crew could actually unload onto the station, they were stopped by an announcement on the loudspeaker.  _ “Attention crewmates, there is one imposter among us. Go forward with extreme caution.” _ it blared, and everyone froze.

Kenma felt Kuroo absentmindedly grab onto his hand, but he didn’t move. Instead, he just huffed in irritation. Ever since the first few impostor incidents, humans invented a new technology that scanned each crew in the pod, identifying if there were any non-human entities among them. The technology, thankfully, wasn’t perfect though, and couldn’t identify exactly  _ who _ was the impostor, but it put everyone on edge nonetheless.

“Really? I doubt it, we’ve all basically grown up together.” Nishinoya said, breaking the silence, but it seemed to put everyone at ease a little bit. Kuroo’s grip loosened on Kenma’s hand, so he wiggled free and texted his superior again.  _ We’re unloading. _

“Still though, everyone go in pairs or in groups of three while doing your tasks.” he heard Daichi, the crew captain instruct. “You really can’t ever be too cautious.”

His phone dinged one last time.  _ “Excellent. Good luck. _

_ “Have fun.” _

Kenma felt Kuroo nudge him, so he looked up to meet his eyes. He seemed very hopeful, and anxious. “I promise I won’t get on your nerves too much.” Kuroo told him. Kenma just nodded and gave him a little smile, which Kenma learned very quickly that Kuroo really liked. 

HIs species never normally smiled, since it wasn’t really necessary, but it was a happy gesture humans used all the time, so why not learn to try and blend in?

And Kenma was seemingly pretty good at smiling too, since whenever he did so Kuroo would blush and get all embarrassed, and Kenma would feel a slight fluttering in his chest.  _ I think humans describe that feeling for when they see something cute.  _

The crew eventually dispersed after deciding partners, so Kenma and Kuroo headed to their first task room, the engine room. Another pair was already there, Bokuto and Akaashi.  _ Boyfriends.  _ If Kenma remembered correctly.

“Ah Bokuto-san, you really needed your boyfriend to protect you from the  _ ‘impostor’ _ .” Kuroo remarked as Kenma knelt down to check the wiring on the engine. 

Bokuto just huffed. “Don’t say  _ impostor _ so willy-nilly! You’ll call him straight to us!” 

Akaashi gave him a very annoyed stare. “The impostor isn’t Voldemort, dumbass.”

“Ack! You’ll call him here too!” 

Kenma felt himself huff a laugh as he listened to the two bicker at each other.  _ But I can’t stay here long.  _ He thought as he fumbled around in his toolbox, found the screwdriver, and buried it all the way to the bottom. He sighed to get Kuroo’s attention. “What’s up?” he asked.

“I forgot my screwdriver is in the kitchen, this pipe is loose.” Kenma explained as he made sure it was hidden before standing up. “I’m going to go get it, stay here with these two, okay?”  _ I need to go scout the area.  _ He added silently.

Kuroo looked at him with a predictable concerned glance. “Right, are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” he pressed. Kenma rolled his eyes and nodded.  _ You can’t be there while I scout around, that would be what the kids call “sus”.  _ “You and I both know I’m capable of handling myself.” he threw his toolbox over his shoulder. “Besides, the kitchen is in the cafeteria. If anything goes wrong I‘ll push the emergency button.”

The taller man thought a little while longer, but then sighed. “Okay, I’ll stay here, but hurry.” he said. Kenma nodded again and gave him another smile (and he didn’t miss his adorable blush) as he walked out of the engine room, and past Kuroo’s two teasing friends.

He slid through the hallway, keeping his ears pricked as he listened for any signs of movement. He made his way to the cafeteria, where the short, orange haired boy named Hinata Shoyo was inhaling a bunch of granola bars. Hinata froze as Kenma walked into the room. He blinked. “Don’t tell Daichi.” he said with his mouth full.

Kenma grinned and held up his pinkie finger (the universal sign for “I promise”), and Hinata hummed with satisfaction as he stuffed another bar into his mouth. Kenma made his way into the kitchen and shut the door behind him. Once he made sure the room was empty, he walked to the corner of the room and pried open the vent that was on the floor, and jumped in.

He silently scoured through the ventilation system, taking note of each room and each crewmate’s location. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were walking through the west hallway (slacking off of course), Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were making out in electrical (again, predictable), Daichi and Sugawara were actually doing their tasks (so diligent), and Kageyama was in the office alone, so Hinata and Koganeawa must have gotten bored waiting for him to finish. 

Kenma paused as he thought about everyone’s positions. Shoyo was currently in the cafeteria.

But Koganeawa wasn’t with him. 

_ Where is he?  _ He pondered as he continued moving through the vents, frantically looking for him.  _ He’s alone now. _

Kenma felt the blood rush into his ears as adrenaline started to take over his body. He scanned each hallway, not being able to control his mouth as it opened, smelling… looking… 

He stopped, hearing footsteps from above him. His mouth opened wider, breathing deeply. He heard the dripping of the saliva as it caught the scent. 

Delicious… Hot…  _ Alive _ …

Not being able to stop himself, Kenma opened the vent, making Koganeawa jump in surprise. “K-Kenma! What are you doing here?” he yelped.

Kenma didn’t reply. He slithered out of the vent, not bothering to cover up his mouth, which was opening wider and wider. Koganawa was petrified, like he was made of stone as Kenma approached him, hissing. Kenma could hear Koganawa’s heart beating rapidly with fear, edging him in closer and closer. 

“Sssssorry…” Kenma hissed as his fangs formed in his human mouth. His fingers extended into sharp talons. His prey had nowhere to run. 

Kenma’s arm slashed across Koganeawa’s body with light speed, knocking the shriek out of him into silence. Blood began to pool on the floor as his top half fell to the side and his bottom half slid down the wall, leaving a thick trail of blood in its wake. 

His stomach mouth wasted no time as it began aggressively licking and tearing at his torso, scooping out his organs and swallowing them like a rabid python. 

It was so messy, so gruesome, but so  _ good _ … Kenma couldn’t stop as he dove in along with his other mouth, gnawing deep into the corpse’s neck, and tearing a chuck clean off, practically moaning with pleasure as he chewed and swallowed, and dove back for more.

He now realized what the superiors were talking about. How  _ amazing _ it was to finally feast for real, letting his other mouth run wild, growling and snapping at any flesh and bone. Human food never seemed to fill the void, even if what he was eating was raw animal meat.

Raw, fresh,  _ still warm _ human meat was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

Kenma honestly had no idea how much time had passed until he paused, ears pricking as he heard footsteps from the end of the hallway.  _ Someone’s coming. _

He took one final chomp off the body’s arm before slithering away back into the vent. He didn’t see anyone turn the corner, but it was better to be safe than sorry.  _ Time to go I suppose.  _ Kenma thought as he started slithering back through the vent, his mouth’s tongue licking all over his body, cleaning up all the blood, removing the evidence.  _ Thank you for the food, Koganesawa. _

Once he reached the kitchen and was sure no one was inside, he crawled out of the vent and loudly burped by accident, his mouth filling with the scent of fresh blood. He flushed with embarrassment as he opened the kitchen door and Shoyo gave him a teasing grin. “You snuck a snack too, huh?” he joked, and Kenma was reassured that all of the evidence was clean.

“You know it.” he replied, a little too smug, but Shoyo didn’t seem to notice as he waved goodbye and made his way back to the engine room.

He made sure to pull out his screwdriver that he “found” and stepped into the engine room doorway, where all three boys were looking at him with panic before realizing who it was.  _ They must’ve heard me coming.  _ He thought, feeling a little guilty. He hadn’t meant to scare them (or, more specifically, he hadn’t meant to scare Kuroo).

But Kuroo wasn’t fazed for long. “Finally. Did you see anything suspicious on your little errand?” he asked him. Kenma shook his head and snorted.

“I was gone for five minutes, Kuroo.” he commented as he knelt back down to the loose pipe and pretended to screw it back in. “But no, I didn’t see anything suspicious. I only ran into Shoyo in the cafeteria scarfing down granola bars that Daichi told him specifically not to scarf down.”

With that comment, Kenma felt himself smirk as he unscrewed a few more pipes, since Kuroo was distracted with being jealous. He could practically feel the envy waves coming off of him. 

Kenma wasn’t stupid. Everyone thought it was obvious that Kuroo had a crush on him, but honestly the feeling was mutual. As much as he hated to admit it, he really liked Kuroo, and often thought about what it would be like to actually “date” a human. But he kept his distance for obvious reasons.  _ Afterall, if I confessed to him, he would eventually find out that I’m an alien impostor.  _

“Well you two have fun with the engine, let's go to electrical Akaashi~” Bokuto chirped and he dragged Akaashi out of the room after him. Satisfied that they were alone, Kenma held up his hand. “Kuroo, come take a look at this,” he said as Kuroo knelt down and pointed at the pipes he loosened. “I think someone deliberately did this.”

He felt Kuroo shift beside him. “You think so?”

“Yeah, keep watch behind me, I’ll-” the pair jumped at a sudden siren blaring throughout the room and halls. 

“ATTENTION, A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. GO TO THE CAFETERIA IMMEDIATELY.”

Kuroo shot up at the announcement, and Kenma followed close behind, inwardly grinning.  _ Showtime. _

* * *

Kuroo and Kenma had arrived at the cafeteria first, along with a tearful Hinata and exasperated Kageyama. One by one the crew scurried into the cafeteria, until everyone had arrived. No one said anything, silently scanning each other to figure out who was missing. 

“I-It was Kogane…” Hinata finally spoke up through sobs. Upon closer inspection Kenma figured out that poor Shoyo had found Koganeawa’s body. He winced, feeling pretty bad about the gruesome scene he left behind. 

“Where did it happen, Hinata-kun?” Sugawara asked gently. Hinata’s eyes widened and he began to sob again as he remembered the scene, so Kageyama put his hand in his hair and decided to speak instead. “He was coming back from the cafeteria and he saw him in the northern hallway. Koganegawa’s body was sliced in half.” Kageyama visibly shivered. Kenma found himself not feeling as bad for Kageyama though.

“Did you see anyone while you were going to and from the cafeteria?” Tanaka asked.

Hinata nodded. “O-only Kenma, b-but he went into the kitchen to grab his screwdriver, t-then went back south to the engine room.” 

No one turned to look at Kenma, but he still tensed up at that mention. He probably should have just stayed in the kitchen and waited until Hinata left, but it didn’t seem to matter. He still felt comforted though as Kuroo’s hand held his, and he gave it a squeeze.  _ I can count on Kuroo for sure. _

“I didn’t see anyone. I was in the office the whole time.” Kageyama stated. 

“Okay… so we have no idea who could have possibly done it.” Oikawa spoke up, scratching the back of his head as he scanned the rest of the crew. “That’s unsettling.”

“Right, so the sooner we all finish our tasks, the sooner we can leave, and no one else has to die.” Yamaguchi said, though Kenma almost forgot he was there. He kicked himself as he realized how absolutely perfect Yamaguchi looked.

Sure he was attractive, but he was mostly thinking about how  _ juicy and tender  _ his body type was. It took all of his concentration not to lick his lips as his mouth watered. After getting to taste human flesh firsthand, he could already tell he was becoming addicted. 

That wasn’t really a bad thing though, since that was just his instincts afterall.

His gaze flicked to Tsukishima, who wrapped a protective arm around the trembling Yamaguchi. Kenma narrowed his eyes as he studied him. Tsukishima was always smart and observing, and he never seemed to leave Yamaguchi’s side. Kenma never really liked him, so he instantly knew that getting to Yamaguchi’s thick thighs may be difficult.

_ Unless… _

Kenma cleared his throat and let go of Kuroo’s hand. “While we were in the engine room, we noticed the pipes were loosened intentionally.” he said, making everyone tense up again.

“So?” Tsukishima tsked, making Kenma bite his tongue to keep in a sharp retort. 

“I just think it might be important to note that some of your tasks might be intentionally messed with as a distraction, so if anything seems off, be a little more careful.” he explained strategically. Hope rose in his chest as Daichi gave him a nod of approval. “Thank you, Kenma, that’s very useful information. Let me know if anyone else’s tasks were messed with.”

The meeting came to a close, so both Kuroo and Kenma silently made their way back to the engine room, Kuroo clearly tense and afraid at his side. The guilt couldn’t outweigh how satisfied Kenma felt, and was going to be once he got his hands on Yamaguchi.

But first he needed to get Kuroo away from him. There was no doubt that he would be glued to Kenma’s side after the first murder, so he needed a way to actually be alone in order to catch his prey.

As Kuroo began tightening the pipes on the engine, Kenma stood to “keep watch”, and pulled out his task list. He almost felt overjoyed when he saw that his next task was in the office. 

The office was the only task at the station that had to be done alone. It was classified for each crew member, so having two people in the room would be breaking a serious rule. 

The office also so happened to have a vent that Kenma could slip through. He was almost giddy when Kuroo finally finished repairing the pipes. Kenma put the list away and met his eyes, who were looking at him with such intensity he almost wanted to look away.

But Kuroo had pretty eyes, so it was okay.

“You’re probably guessing what I’m thinking by now, right?” Kuroo said.

“Yes, but that’s not going to stop you from saying it.” Kenma replied, shrugging.

Nonetheless, Kuroo put both hands on Kenma’s shoulders and pulled him a little closer. “The murder happened the same time you left my side. That was dangerous as fuck and it very well could have been you.”

The guilty feeling started to come back as Kuroo spoke. He definitely was terrifying him, and he really didn’t mean to.

So he just had to get him to trust him a little more. He leaned forward slightly. “It won’t be me.” he said, returning the same intense glare Kuroo held. “You can bet my life on it.”

“I’d really rather not bet your life on anything,” Kuroo murmured. Kenma blinked at him and leaned forward some more, taking his wrists in his hands and squeezing. He saw Kuroo’s cheeks begin to turn red, feeling slightly ashamed at how tasty that looked. But either way, he leaned in close, their faces mere centimeters from each other. “I’m serious,  _ it won’t be me.  _ And you’re gonna have to believe that, because you won’t like where my next task is.” Kenma told him in a soft voice.

Kuroo squeezed his shoulders in realization, letting out a breath. “Fine,” he said, gritting his teeth. “But I’ll be keeping watch the whole time, and you better leave as soon as you’re done.”

Kenma gave him a teasing smile. “Yes,  _ mother _ .” he said, and winked at him, Kuroo’s blush getting a lot more red. He looked away, embarrassed. 

“Yeah whatever, let’s just go.”

* * *

The pair traveled through the station, passing each crewmate on the way there. Kenma made sure to take note of where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were heading, and Kuroo luckily asked them where their next task was.  _ Looks like I’m heading to the security room.  _ He thought smugly.

Kuroo also held his hand the entire trip, but Kenma didn’t mind, he liked it. Kuroo’s hand felt warm and a little clammy, but still it was nice. They held hands throughout their entire lives, so it was never really an intimate thing, but very recently Kenma had learned that the only humans who constantly hold hands are parents with their children, and couples. 

That didn’t seem to stop Kuroo from willingly and insistently holding his hand at every moment, so Kenma just thought it was whatever.  _ It was probably the closest thing to consistent physical affection I’ll ever get, so it’s fine. _

The two stopped at the office and Kuroo reluctantly let go of Kenma’s hand. Kenma handed him his toolbox and pulled out his wallet. “I’ll only be a few minutes. If anything bad is about to happen, run.” he said, putting his hand on the door handle. 

“Just hurry,” Kuroo hissed, shifting his eyes down the hallway. Kenma gave him a thumbs up and another grin.  _ Don’t worry, Kurr~. I’m not coming for you.  _

He slid into the room and shut the door behind him. He shuffled over to the vent and hopped in, the adrenaline started to run through his veins once again as he crept through the vents over to the security hallway.

Making sure the coast was clear, he timidly opened the vent and crawled out, pricking his ears as he heard Tsukishima and Yamaguchi bickering in the room at the end of the hall. Kenma reached inside his pockets and felt around until he found two bolts that he snatched from the engine room. He fidgeted them as he silently snuck unnoticed to the end of the hallway and around the corner, grinning to himself as he saw no one else was around. 

Kenma grabbed the first bolt and took it out of his pocket. He counted to three, then tossed it over so it landed near the vent he came in, making a loud clattering sound as it landed. He heard the partners go silent at the sound, seemingly spooked.

“W-what was that?” he heard Yamaguchi whisper. Tsukishima murmured something he couldn’t catch, but Yamaguchi made a noise of protest. 

“No! I’ll go check. You’re almost done with our task, so just stay here and finish it.” Kenma was practically vibrating with excitement as a few more words were exchanged before he saw the timid steps of Yamaguchi stalk out of the room, screwdriver in hand (probably as a makeshift weapon). 

Kenma felt his stomach mouth start to open and drool, but he willed for it to stay put just a smidgen longer.  _ Just a little closer… Come here Yamaguchi… _

The green haired boy was visibly trembling as he got closer, his eyes darting from side to side, looking for any sign of movement. Kenma leaned flat against the wall, and kept his eyes on the corner.  _ Any moment now… _

Yamaguchi crept forward until Kenma was able to fully see him, but he remained unnoticed, and Yamaguchi was still looking at the vent corner, barely breathing. Kenma could just grab him now… but…

He didn’t feel like being nice this time.

He pulled out the second bolt, and dropped it intentionally, making Yamaguchi whirl around with fright. 

Before he could scream, Kenma’s stomach mouth opened wide and shot out it’s long, tentacle-like tongue, and wrapped itself around Yamaguchi’s head. It snapped forward, pulling the struggling victim around the corner and right into Kenma’s arms.

Yamaguchi’s skin turned white as Kenma caressed his forehead with an evil grin. “I warned you…. Don’t get dissssstracted….” he hissed, his fangs showing in his human mouth. His victim’s pupils got tiny as Kenma groped one of his thighs tightly with his talons, digging into the skin. Yamaguchi was seriously crying now, and Kenma was giddy with glee.  _ Flavor… _

“Tadashi?” they both froze as Tsukishima’s voice called from the room. Kenma narrowed his eyes and smirked. 

“Time to go.” he whispered, and jolted his stomach tongue quickly to the side, snapping Yamaguchi’s neck, and he went limp.

Kenma used his tongue to move down to Yamaguchi’s hips, before pulling tight and twisting until he was able to rip his bottom half off, blood splattering and guts falling around them. Kenma almost felt bad having to leave behind the valuable organs, but he decided that the thick thighs would suffice.

He dropped his top half on the floor, but held his legs, taking a few excited licks as his eyes widened.  _ Just as juicy as I thought. _

“Tadashi!” he bolted in the opposite direction as Tsukishima called again, hauling the legs into the vent and shutting it before slipping away. He didn’t stay to see Tsukishima’s reaction, but from the caturwalls that echoed throughout the station, he could only hear the agony.

* * *

Both of Kenma’s mouths took massive bites of his trophy as he hurried his way through the vents, and when he got back to the office, the only remains were Yamaguchi’s spacesuit, which he just decided to leave in the vent as he opened the screen and climbed out. He took a moment to swipe his stomach tongue along his body, being careful to remove all of the blood evidence. He belched loudly again, but the room was soundproof, so it didn’t matter.

He walked over to the desk and quickly started to do his actual task, since there was only a matter of time before Tsukishima sounded the alarm. He finished it with relative ease, then walked out of the room, which Kuroo was thankfully still waiting for him, dripping with sweat from obviously being anxious (and is it bad he sort of wanted to lick him?).

“You survived,” he remarked, making Kuroo huff and playfully mess up his hair. Kenma accidentally squealed and giggled, but he was fine with it, since Kuroo really liked it when he laughed. He pulled out his task list and nodded. “Next is electrical,” he said, fixing his hair as he started down the hallway. “Let’s go.” 

Kuroo turned to follow him but they were both interrupted by another loud siren. “ATTENTION, A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. GO TO THE CAFETERIA IMMEDIATELY.”

* * *

This time they were the last to arrive at the meeting, and Kenma felt an odd feeling of satisfaction when he saw a teary eyed Tsukishima, who was covered in blood, as well as Kageyama, who was wearing a horrified expression, holding a blood soaked keycard. Hinata was behind him, clinging to his spacesuit so hard it looked like it might tear. 

“Which one of you fucking  _ ‘crewmates’ _ killed Tadashi?” Tsukishima snarled, giving everyone in the room a murderous glare. Kenma moved his tongue nervously inside his mouth, still tasting Yamaguchi’s blood. His mind flashed back to the wails of grief that Tsukishima made when he saw the body.

_ Music to my ears.  _

He blinked. Not once in his life did he ever find someone’s suffering appealing. It made him feel kind of sick as he remembered what he did to Yamaguchi right before he snapped his neck.  _ I tortured him. And when he cried, I felt… good? _

_ What is going on? _

“Fucking say something!” Tsukishima’s roar broke him out of his thoughts. He inwardly groaned, trying to come up with something to say.

Turns out he didn’t have to. “I doubt the impostor is actually going to out himself, Tsukishima.” Tanaka finally said. Tsukishima whirled to face him and grabbed his suit collar, baring his teeth. “Well it was fucking one of you!”

Kenma narrowed his eyes but said nothing.  _ Tsukishima might be a problem for me. _

Before Tsukishima could do any more, Daichi pulled him and Tanaka apart, turning to face him. “Violence and threats aren't going to solve anything, you know that.” he said in a low, even voice. “Calm. Down.”

Tsukishima gave him a final, incredulous look before breathing in, then out, and backing up. He snatched Yamaguchi’s keycard from Kageyama’s hands and stormed out of the room, holding it tightly to his chest. Kenma watched him go, frantically trying to remember if he had left any evidence at the scene. He didn’t recall doing so, but even still, Tsukishima wasn’t dumb. It was more than likely he would figure out that Kenma was the impostor.

_ I need to do something about him. _

“Me and Hinata were heading back from the cam room, when we heard Tsukishima yelling. We ran to the scene and saw him holding Yamaguchi’s… top half.” Kageyama explained, and the room was deafeningly silent again. 

“H-His bottom half was missing… but his keycard was at the end of the hallway.” Hinata continued, burying his face into Kageyama’s spacesuit. 

“Did anyone see anything suspicious?” Sugawara asked, but once again, no one spoke.  _ Success. _

“I-If no one saw anything, we really should just hurry up and finish so we can leave.” Nishinoya squeaked, and Tanaka nodded. 

Everyone else seemed to agree too, and the meeting came to a close. Kenma turned to Kuroo, about to say something, but he was interrupted by Nishinoya and Tanaka approaching them.

“Kenma, your next task is in electrical, right?” Tanaka asked, Kenma just nodded. “Cool, do you guys mind if we come with you? We have tasks there and we’re uh…” he trailed off. 

“Well if you’re going too, I need to hang back and talk to Daichi and Sugawara, so Kenma, you go with them, yeah?” Kuroo suggested. Kenma felt a pang of irritation.  _ No, I need to go eat Tsukishima.  _ But he paused, thinking.

If he was being honest, Tsukishima didn’t seem that appetising, and with two, willing, able bodies going right into a trap… perhaps he could get rid of Tsukishima in a different way. He nodded again and gestured towards the direction of the electrical room, letting the other pair go ahead of him. “Run like the wind when you’re done.” Kenma said cheekily before trailing behind.  _ Just so I don’t get too carried away.  _ He thought as he licked his lips.

The two were just chatting nonsense as he followed, glancing down the hallway to make sure no one else was around. Once they reached electrical Kenma squeezed in front of them. “I need to take care of something first, just wait a sec.” he muttered, leaning over the desk, scanning. Tanaka and Nishinoya just shrugged and waited behind him, seemingly uninterested.  _ Well, it wouldn’t matter if they were watching me anyway.  _

He reached into a drawer and pulled out a switch, smiling to himself. The superiors left the switch here during the station check, to aid impostors with their killings. This switch in particular needed a quick wire set up, but it was simple, so Kenma did it swiftly without anyone noticing anything suspicious. Once it was wired he stuck it in his right pocket, then turned to the pair who were unaware of what just went down.  _ Showtime. _

“Kenma? Why are you smiling like that?” Tanaka questioned Kenma’s expression, and he suddenly became aware.  _ I didn’t even realize I was grinning.  _ But it didn’t matter. He didn’t even stop his stomach mouth from opening as he closed in on Tanaka, letting his tongue run and extend.

Tanaka squealed in realization, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself. “Sssssorry…” Kenma said with a little too much glee as his tongue wrapped around Tanaka’s neck, and twisted, snapping it, and dropping his limp body on the ground. 

He then turned to Nishinoya who was frozen like a deer in headlights, eyes wide. He put his hands up in surrender. “Whoa man, chill out!” he whimpered as Kenma stalked towards him, flexing his talons, smiling wildly. 

“H-hey! D-don’t!” he cried, backing up slowly until he hit a wall. Kenma grabbed both sides of his torso, squeezing just under his ribs. Nishinoya’s frantically beating heart made him drool. 

“C-can we talk about this? I p-promise I won’t say anything, I’ll- AHH!” he screeched in pain as Kenma dug his talons into his sides, blood running down his fingers and onto his tongue, who happily licked up what was on the floor. Kenma brought one hand up to his face and licked each finger, slowly, sensually, and Nishinoya gazed at him in horror, tears streaming down his face. Kenma placed his now clean hand gently on Nishinoya’s chest, feeling his beating heart. He flicked his eyes up to make contact, grinning, showing his teeth.

“A guy’ssssss gotta eat…” he hissed, and impaled his talons into Nishinoya’s chest. He howled in agony as Kenma grasped his beating heart. He gurgled, coughing up blood as Kenma ripped his heart free from his chest, and he collapsed, dead.

In one fell swoop, his stomach mouth swiped the heart from Kenma’s hand and swallowed it, and Kenma made a noise of irritation. “Stupid stomach, that was mine!” he snarled. 

But he didn’t have much time left. He needed to set the scene. 

He made his way over to Tanaka’s body, and ripped off a leg, then threw it out of the room along with a few guts he didn’t find particularly tasty, and made sure the hallway was covered in blood, before making a make-shift trail into the room, and shutting the door, making sure to leave it unlocked.

_ All I need to do is wait for Kuroo.  _ He thought, wasting no time before digging in. He felt remorse leave his body as he ingested the others, taking turns on each one, preferring the easier to tear apart organs for his main mouth, while his stomach mouth tore apart the bones and muscles. He kept the hands though, as they were crunchy and tender at the same time.  _ Mmm tendons... _

Right as he was about to chomp he heard footsteps from outside the door. He inhaled deeply and scented Kuroo on the other side.

“K-Kenma! Are you in there?” he woefully looked at his uneaten hands and sighed.  _ Oh well, another time then. _

_ I need to put on my acting face. _

He shook himself and forced his stomach mouth to close and hide before blinking rapidly, forming fake tears in his eyes. “Kuroo? Kuroo! Is that you? Are you being followed?” he asked, making sure it was only Kuroo. 

“I’m alone.” he answered. 

“Okay. Come in, i-it’s unlocked.” Kenma stuttered, satisfied with the act he was putting on. Slowly the door opened, and Kuroo’s eyes widened at the scene. Kenma felt a little culpable, as it looked like Kuroo was trying not to vomit. “Kenma…”

“T-The imposter caught us by surprise. I-I ran with whatever I could grab and hid in here.” he intentionally choked on his words. 

Kuroo stepped closer, and Kenma could tell it was taking everything he had in him not to hurl all over.  _ I admire his bravery.  _ He thought fondly as Kuroo knelt down and gently held his shoulders. “A-are you hurt?”

Kenma shook his head, dropping the hands and scooting closer. Kuroo held his face in his hands, and he closed his eyes. Unknowingly waking a desire deep within him.

Could you blame him? Who wouldn’t want to be held by their long time crush in a nest of food and warmth, the smell of blood in the air?

Normal people? Oh.  _ Oops. _

But Kuroo seemed to have other plans, much to Kenma’s disappointment. “Did you see who the impostor was?” he whispered.

Kenma nodded, feeling incredibly smug.  _ Operation: Get Rid of Tsukishima, is a go. _

Kuroo gulped. “Okay. We need to report this, where’s the emergency button?”

* * *

After the sirens and announcement, Kuroo picked Kenma up bridal style and made his way to the cafeteria. Kenma cuddled his face into Kuroo’s chest, sniffing deeply, smelling him. He smelled so good… but not tasty. He thought back to his lessons about his species. 

He hadn’t considered it, but maybe the reason Kuroo smells good is because he sees him as a mate. Not officially of course, but that would explain why Kenma felt sick about eating him. It would also explain why he wanted to cuddle with Kuroo in a nest of parts in blood, as that was something his species also did.

_ Would Kuroo like that? ...Probably not. He’s human.  _ He felt a pang of sadness.

This is why his superiors told him not to get attached.

“Tanaka and Nishinoya.” Kuroo croaked, breaking Kenma’s thoughts as he approached the center table. The crew was silent. “Kenma was with them, but managed to escape with their remains into the electrical room. He… He saw the imposter.”

Immediately the crew began shooting accusing glares at each other, but Tsukishima’s eyes remained on Kuroo and Kenma.  _ He knows I did it. _

He hid his face in Kuroo’s chest to hide his smile.  _ But he can’t prove it.  _

“Who was it, Kenma?” Daichi pressed. Kenma didn’t move from his spot, and he didn’t want his tone of voice to break his acting, so instead, he slowly raised his hand until a finger was pointing right at Tsukishima. “WHAT?” he roared.

“T-Tsukishima..?” Hinata questioned, but was greeted with a snarl and he shrunk behind Kageyama, who moved in between them, staring in defiance at Tsukishima. 

“It makes sense…” Oikawa said slowly, surprising Kenma a little.  _ What?  _ “He’s had quarrels with them in the past, as well as Kogane-san.”

“Did you forget that Tadashi was murdered too?” Tsukishima shouted, but Oikawa stared back at him. 

“No. That could have been staged you know, to avert suspicion.” he pointed out. This only angered Tsukishima more, but the blonde stayed silent this time. “ _ And _ Kenma says he  _ saw _ you. What reason could he have to lie?”

Kenma felt so confused.  _ Does… Oikawa  _ know _ it’s me?  _ He wondered, starting to feel a little anxious.  _ Why is he going against Tsukishima? _

_ Perhaps he genuinely believes Tsukishima is the impostor, like everyone else…  _ Kenma wasn’t satisfied with that answer, but he would have to deal with it for now.  _ It’s not like I can just ask him. _

“As you all know, we must have a vote on whether or not to eject the suspect. Tsukishima,” Daichi addressed him, but didn’t shrink away when he was glowered at. “You can plead yourself not guilty.”

“All of you are fucking  _ disgusting _ if you think I would kill the only person I actually like in order to make myself look better.” he hissed. “I can’t believe you would even consider me. I wasn’t even fucking near electrical!”

“But you went off by yourself after Yamaguchi was murdered, so you don’t have an alibi.” Oikawa shot back. “You could have gone with Hinata when he asked you, but you refused. Pretty stupid if you ask me.” 

_ Wow... Perhaps I’ll spare Oikawa for a bit. _

“If Tsukishima doesn’t have another defense, we will begin the voting.” Daichi said evenly, scanning the crew. “Put your hand up if you think Tsukishima is the impostor.”

Kenma put his hand up right away, since he figured it would be suspicious if he didn’t (considering he “saw” him). 

Tsukishima’s face turned from rage to dread as the majority was ruled. Before the blonde could move he was already being put in handcuffs and his helmet. Kenma peeked from over his shoulder as he watched Daichi and Sugawara attach his helmet. “Wait… wait! Please! Don’t-” Tsukishima’s helmet knobs were all turned and he couldn’t be heard anymore. He didn’t stop screaming though as he was dragged through the cafeteria and to the airlock room. 

A few, long moments of silence rang throughout the room, and soon, they saw Tsukishima’s yellow suit floating across the window, and Daichi and Sugawara returned, solemn. Tsukishima’s suit writhed a bit more, until he reached his hands up, and pulled off his helmet. Kenma felt Kuroo turn away, but he kept watching, a triumphant chill ran down his spine as Tsukishima’s head imploded.

_ 6 left. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next murders are going to be a lot more elaborate, with a bit more world-building, which is why I had to break it up. Hopefully it's still interesting!   
> Like i said before, part 2 will be out within the week, so keep an eye out!
> 
> Shoutout to Justagaybean for leaving such a lovely comment. seriously I can't get over how happy it makes me jusT AHHHH IM SO GLAD UR ENJOYING IT!!
> 
> annnnd thats it! follow me on twitter <3: https://twitter.com/Sundewwie


	3. Impostor (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Kenma was sitting in the kitchen with Kuroo as he carefully scrubbed the blood off his face and suit. He couldn’t stop staring at his concentrated face as he worked, tenderly making sure there weren’t any wounds that were missed. 
> 
> Despite the situation, Kenma couldn’t stop his feast now, especially now that there weren't as many people left. He felt the remote device deep in his pocket, waiting to be used. He inwardly sighed as he balled his fists and looked at the ground. Showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off im SO SORRY this is so late :'( my life is a fucking mess and I started a new job, so I've been super busy as of late  
> LUCKILY I haven't lost motivation to work on this, so I will be finishing it within these next couple weeks! Thank u all for being patient <3
> 
> secondly i'm splitting this into 3 parts now instead of 2 (sorry again), but I just really wanna work on the last chapter, since it's my favorite and will probably end up being the most messed up hah  
> either way I hope u enjoy! I love all ur comments and tysm for the kudos! also 400 hits? nah fam fake news

Emotions were something that Kenma was never really good at. Now,  _ faking _ emotions wasn’t difficult, but actually _feeling_ them was a different story.

He was 16 when he figured out that he liked Kuroo more than just an acquaintance, and he found out that he liked Hinata more than just someone he saw sometimes. As he got to know his volleyball team in high school he started to feel connections that he didn’t even know were possible.

It was simultaneously too much and not enough.

Things got worse when he started to go through metamorphoses (the alien equivalent of puberty). He learned that once a bond is created between aliens that it’s almost impossible to break until the two reproduce, making him feel utterly defeated. Not only did humans’ sexual organs not cooperate with the aliens’, but Kenma had technically bonded onto Kuroo, making it almost impossible for him to find a different mate.

And Kuroo didn’t even know that Kenma liked him back, let alone being an impostor.  _ God my life is a mess. _

Now Kenma was sitting in the kitchen with Kuroo as he carefully scrubbed the blood off his face and suit. He couldn’t stop staring at his concentrated face as he worked, tenderly making sure there weren’t any wounds that were missed. 

Despite the situation, Kenma couldn’t stop his feast now, especially now that there weren't as many people left. He felt the remote device deep in his pocket, waiting to be used. He inwardly sighed as he balled his fists and looked at the ground.  _ Showtime. _

Kuroo noticed his change in demeanor and blinked. “Hey, you did the right thing.” he murmured, bending down to try and look at his face. Kenma’s heart wrenched a little as he avoided his gaze, his mind desperately wanting to confess the whole truth.

But he can’t do that. Not just yet.

“I didn’t want to, though. I just-” he cut himself off, sniffling as he stuffed his hands into his pocket, adjusting so his hand grasped the button.  _ Now or never. _

“It had to be him, he-” he clicked the button and the lights shut off, making the room pitch black. He silently moved away as he saw Kuroo grab for him.

What? He has night vision. He’s an alien, not some dumb human.

“Kenma!” Kuroo called into the darkness, feeling around for him, face stricken with panic. Excitement started to course through Kenma’s veins as he stalked backwards and stood over the vent, opening it. 

“Kuroo, help m-” he covered his mouth and dove into the vent, shutting it just in time before Kuroo crashed into the wall. He winced a little as the poor boy rubbed his nose with pain, but he needed to move quickly. He started to slither through the vent as Kuroo called his name again.

He scanned the station for any signs of prey, his stomach mouth frantically searching for food. He stopped as he reached the east hall, where he smelled Kageyama and Hinata.  _ Perfect. _

He sprang out of the vent and saw the pair bolt past him, desperate to get somewhere light.  _ You won’t get far! _

His stomach tongue shot from its position and wrapped around Hinata’s head and neck, muffling his startled screams as he pulled him back, yanking his hand from Kageyama’. The dark haired boy gasped and tried to find him. Kenma secured his grip on Hinata before sprinting down the hallway.

His luck was really starting to turn out well, as he saw Akaashi and Bokuto in the distance.  _ Well, I guess one more couldn’t hurt. _

As he ran past, he extended his talons and hooked them into Bokuto’s suit, making him yelp as he was pulled along. Akaashi just stood, bewildered.

“Help! Akaashi!” Bokuto cried as Kenma turned the corner, throwing Bokuto against the wall outside of the security room, knocking the wind from him. He kept his sharp grip on Bokuto’s shoulders as he reached into his pocket with his other hand, turning on the lights again.

Both victims froze, eyes widening with petrified fear. Then, Hinata started to struggle, his cries covered up by Kenma's stomach tongue. Kenma winced as Hinata inadvertently kicked him in the ribs, making him tighten his tongue’s grip in warning, hissing.

“K-Kenma… don’t do this-” Bokuto’s begging was cut off by Kenma fiercely grabbing him by the throat, baring his teeth. Bokuto scratched against his forearm in a feeble attempt to escape, and Hinata just watched in horror as Kenma’s claws started to dig into his neck, blood seeping out from the fresh wounds.

“You two were always ssssssome of my favoritessssss…” Kenma sneered, hands shaking with effort as he dug his claws even deeper. Bokuto started coughing up blood, the hall filling with his choked gurgling, his scratching getting weaker as blood pooled on the floor. 

“It’ssssss a ssshame that I have to eat now. Sssssssorry.” he finished as Bokuto went limp, arms dropping to his sides. He tossed his body into the security room and turned to face Hinata, whose face was red and covered in tears.

“Oh Ssssshoyo… don’t cry.” Kenma whispered, using his blood soaked hand to wipe Hinata’s face. He felt the boy retch in his grasp, most likely from the overwhelming smell of Bokuto’s blood. Kenma, however, was high on the fumes of death. 

Kenma slowly moved his hand to Hinata’s stomach petting it gently, feeling all the organs inside of him. “It’ssssssss really a beautiful thing… being part of the sssscircle of life.” 

Hinata’s eyes got wider as Kenma started to dig into his suit and skin, screeching into Kenma’s tongue with agony. Kenma’s smile just got wider as he moved his hand around inside, feeling each organ, trying to decide which one to eat first. 

“Sssssso lucky… being food for me…” Kenma cooed, brushing Hinata’s hair out of his face and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Hinata’s breathing started to get shallower, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he bled out in the hallway. Kenma liked that face a lot. “Ssssso good... you’re doing me a great favor… You’ve alwayssssss inssssspired me… Thank you.”

The tongue finally released its grip on his head, but Hinata was too far gone to respond. His knees just buckled as he collapsed on the floor, his last breath wavering away.

Kenma grabbed his legs and dragged him into the security room as well, setting the two bodies next to each other.  _ Which to eat first…  _ he wondered as he marveled in his work.

His stomach didn’t wait for an answer before diving down, ripping off one of Bokuto’s legs in a hurry. Kenma chuckled to himself and shrugged, before dipping down as well to munch on Hinata’s organs, savoring the heart’s juicy flavor.

He got so carried away ripping and tearing, he didn’t even notice he forgot to close the door.

“Oh shit.” Kenma twitched his ears and perked up when he saw what made the expression. 

_ Iwaizumi.  _ Staring at him. Gripping a flashlight so hard it might break.

Now, this boy had three options.

He could: 

A) try to fight Kenma

B) stay as still as possible in hopes that someone finds them before he has to do anything

Or C) get the hell out of there

Kenma felt himself become incredibly irritated as Iwaizumi dropped his flashlight and started booking it down the hall.  _ Damnit, I hate fast food.  _ He thought as he took off after him.

Eventually Kenma cornered him at the end of the hallway, where he cursed as he turned around to face the impostor again, staring in defiance. Kenma felt himself start to chuckle.

“Aww look at you… you thought you could get away…” he jeered, pouncing forward, easily overpowering the now petrified Iwaizumi as he pinned him to the ground, hands behind his back. Kenma placed a hand on the back of his head, digging hard into his scalp. “Don’t worry, it’ll be over ssssssoon.” Kenma purred as he leaned down to lick the blood off of Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Wait! Kenma-” the alien froze as he looked up to see Oikawa running towards him. He braced himself, but Oikawa stopped just in front of them, holding his hand out. 

“Please don’t, I’ll cover for you again just- please don’t!” he pleaded. Kenma raised his eyebrows in realization. 

_ So he  _ did _ know it was me.  _ He narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. “Why did you do it the firsssssst time?” he questioned. 

“B-because, I thought maybe y-you could spare us?” the boy explained, visibly shaking. Kenma thought for a moment longer, feeling Iwaizumi struggle from underneath him.

“Oh Oikawa-ssssssan, alwaysssss ssssso  _ ssssselfish _ .” he said finally, making Oikawa take a step back. He felt himself grinning as he continued. “Willing to give your friendssssss livesssss for your own. Pitiful, really.”

Oikawa stayed silent. “Unfortunately for you, I have a feasssssst to get to. Your poor boyfriend just sssssstumbled right into my armsssss.” he giggled, slamming Iwaizumi’s head to the ground, breaking his nose. Oikawa flinched so hard you would have thought he’d been the one pinned down.

Iwaizumi stopped struggling, just groaned, delirious, as his nose bled onto the floor. Kenma licked his lips. “I’m really ssssssorry, but there can’t be any ssssurivivorssss…”

“Really, even  _ Kuroo _ ?” Oikawa snapped, in a last ditch effort to make Kenma stop.

Kenma didn’t stop. He just grinned wider. “Even Kuroo.”

And with that, he jolted his wrist to the side, snapping Iwaizumi’s neck, killing him instantly. 

“NO!” Oikawa yelled with rage as he flung himself at Kenma, tackling him. Kenma hissed in pain as they wrestled on the ground, his tongue getting crushed under their weight. Oikawa grabbed onto his hair, tugging it, making Kenma’s eyes water.

“Playing dirty? Even in grief you don’t fight fair!” Kenma snarled as he bit hard into Oikawa’s forearm, releasing the grip on his hair. He moaned in pleasure as blood rushed into his mouth.

Suddenly a slam knocked his teeth loose, making him fall backwards as Oikawa pinned him to the ground this time. “Fucker, I’m gonna kill you!” he yowled, wrapping his hand around Kenma’s throat. 

“SHOYO!” Kageyama’s voice rang throughout the hall, making the two stop fighting for a split second. Using that chance, Kenma pushed Oikawa off of him and screamed “Get off me!”, hoping it was heard by someone who found the bodies, since by the fear scent that filled the air, Kageyama wasn’t alone.

Oikawa was back on Kenma in an instant, this time both hands reaching for his neck and squeezing, and Kenma struggled to breathe. He dug his claws into Oikawa’s shoulders, drawing blood, though he didn’t let up his grasp, determined to  _ actually _ kill Kenma. 

“Get away from him!” Just then, Oikawa was tackled to the side, letting Kenma breathe again. He whirled around to see that Kuroo was the one who saved him.  _ Yes. _

“THAT SNAKE KILLED HAJIME!” Oikawa yowled as he punched Kuroo in the face, who reared back and fell hard on the back of his head, knocking the wind out of him.

“Are you insane? I walked in and you were holding Iwaizumi’s body!” Kenma shrieked back, putting on his acting face. Oikawa got even angrier at this, and pinned Kenma again, his grip on his throat even tighter this time. “LIAR! YOU’VE BEEN KILLING EVERYONE!” he yelled, tightening his grip. 

Kenma hissed threateningly in his face as he did so, though he started to feel his world start to drift away.  _ Shit, stupid Oikawa! _

Kuroo was dazed too far away to save him this time, and his tongue was still in pain from the earlier scuffle, so Kenma really was on his own. Panicked, he grabbed Oikawa’s forearms, scratching into them with as much force as he could muster, though it was almost futile as he gasped for air. 

Tough in a wild twist of fate, Oikawa was pulled off of him again, but Daichi was the one to show up. He inhaled deeply, feeling refreshed now that he could breathe again. He crawled over to Kuroo who was rubbing his head in pain, but quickly held out his arms to hold Kenma. 

“You turned the lights off, and took everyone you could to go on a feasting spree, don’t act like you didn’t!” Kenma growled. “You were  _ eating _ Iwaizumi!”

Oikawa’s eyes blazed, but he didn’t argue. Instead, he started  _ laughing _ . “I knew impostors were twisted… but you’re on a whole other level.” he said between wheezes. 

“Everyone is wrapped around your little finger… aren’t they?” his eyes flicked to Kuroo, who became rigid behind Kenma, but the alien could only smirk inwardly.  _ Correct. _

He pretended to start shaking, though he did really want to laugh along with him. “You’re sick.” he ended up saying, but it got the point across.

Oikawa’s chuckle turned into a  _ cackle _ . “Oh? I am? Fine!” Kenma held onto Kuroo’s arm as Oikawa started to cry. “Eject me then. DO IT!” he suddenly stood up, and stalked towards Daichi. “EJECT ME, THEN DIE!”

Daichi without hesitation seized Oikawa’s wrists and started dragging him towards the airlock, not even bothering to do the proper ritual. He didn’t look anyone in the eye as he dragged a cackling, terror-stricken Oikawa to the nearest airlock, and threw him out with as much force as he could muster. He shut the airlock, and stood there.

Silence. 

...Silence.

The overwhelming satisfaction was warm in Kenma’s belly.

He could feel the chemicals from his food run through his body, up to his brain. He had never felt more good in his life.

_ More… more… _

_ I need more. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im more attached to this stupid halloween thing than I should be, but I hope u like it as well!  
> the final part is coming soon! hopefully I won't disappear again ha
> 
> if ur +18, follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/Sundewwie


End file.
